


A Night to Remember

by timid_turtle_timi



Series: YOI Hot Dad AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, and the fic is a little meh, kind of, summary is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_turtle_timi/pseuds/timid_turtle_timi
Summary: Viktor reflects on the night of the grand prix final's banquet, and the man who stole his heart in a single night. Trying to keep his focus on Yuri as the seemingly uninterested man continues to haunt his thoughts. Hot Dad AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy I actually didn't forget about this AU I promise! I was kind of biding my time to see if the episodes would give me some material to work with so I could work up more of a plot (what plot?? this is really self indulgent). But here is the third fic! I'm sorry if it's a little short and kind of meh, I've been sick this week and my writer's block has been hammering down hard on my creativity.

Yuuri Katsuki never ceased to pop up in Viktor’s mind after the night of the grand prix final banquet in his last season. Whether he was relaxing at home, training at the rink, or even spending quality time with Yuri, the sultry expression on the younger man’s face was all he could think about. The way that they had danced against each other with fluid precision was enchanting. A complete transformation from the disappointed hunch he had seen at the beginning of the night. 

He had reveled in the way their bodies had pressed together warmly, both of them buzzed on the alcohol coursing through their systems, and high on the energy of the dance off Yuuri had started. Viktor felt like he tumbled headfirst into the most intense feelings he’d had in a long time. And as Yuuri had asked Viktor to be his coach, Viktor felt his heart flutter with the beginnings of new love. 

Back in his hotel room that night he flipped through the photos he had taken and had sent to him by other skaters; unable to keep thoughts of the amazing young man he had met out of his head. His heart was still thrumming excitedly in his chest as the hours rolled by, hoping with every part of his being that he would see Yuuri one more time before they left the next evening. But he would find himself disappointed as he overheard friends of the skater worrying over the fact that he had been too hung over to leave his hotel room the next day, and as afternoon drew into late evening Viktor gave up hope on seeing the other half of his whirlwind romance from the banquet. 

The airport was crowded with people from the final. Fans and competitors alike bustled about the terminals, ready to get home after an exhausting competition. He was talking with Yuri Plisetsky and his coach as they waited for their flight when he caught sight of Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor’s heart began to pound in his chest again as he forced himself to keep a cool expression. Yuuri was looking at him as well, and Viktor jumped at his chance to talk to him. “Want to take a commemorative photo?” 

His words hung in the air in those seconds that passed between them. Yuuri’s face was unreadable, but Viktor maintained his positive expression as he contained his excitement. 

But rather than smiling, like Viktor hoped he would, Yuuri turned from him and started walking away. Viktor kept his eyes on the other skater’s back as his face fell in disappointment, wracking his brain for anything he may have said last night, or even something he may have heard to make him react like that. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Yakov, who began to nudge him toward their gate as their flight was announced, and he threw a smile back onto his face. Yuuri’s rejection had stung, but he would worry about that when he got home. 

Training and competition took up most of Viktor’s thoughts the following months after the final, but the night of the banquet still took every last thought he had in his spare time. It seemed to lessen as training his new protégé took up more of his time. Yuuri Katsuki became more of a lost figment in his dreams, and Viktor was content with his memories of the enchanting man he had met. 

___

Viktor hadn’t slept well the few days before Yuri started school, but he did his best to keep a chipper disposition as they both settled into their new home. He had been up scouring Yuuri Katsuki’s social media for any indication he had chosen to stay in the U.S., but there was nothing to be found other than one picture on Phichit Chulanont’s instagram several months ago. The caption reading, “Helping my roommate move out. Going to miss him so much! :’(” Other than that, Yuuri hadn’t updated his social media on what he was doing, not that he seemed to use it very much anyway. He had given up once midnight hit, putting his phone away and trying to sleep despite the sight of Yuuri at the rink still burned into his mind. 

After dropping Yuri off at school, Viktor spent the day running errands to keep himself from thinking about the younger skater. Between worrying about how his protégé was doing at his new school, and shaking off the lingering sting of Yuuri’s cold reaction to him the second time, he was relieved to have something else preoccupy his mind throughout the day. But time only went so slow, soon enough it was time to pick up Yuri, and there was nothing to distract him in the silence that stretched between home and the school. 

Even with his thoughts and emotions wrecking havoc within him, Viktor plastered a smile onto his face as Yuri walked up to his car. The teen’s scowl seemed to have less of an edge than usual, and he hoped that it was a sign that the day had gone okay. 

“How was your day?” he asked excitedly as the blonde settled into the front seat, eager to hear about the experience. 

“American school’s are just as boring as I expected them to be, but I guess it was fine.” Yuri said stiffly before looking at Viktor. “You’ll never guess who’s teaching P.E.”

Viktor gave a questioning hum as he navigated through the crowded parking lot. It may take a while to leave. He thought absently.

“That guy from the grand prix final banquet that completely failed during his program, Yuuri Katsuki.” 

He thanked God that the car had stopped as Viktor’s heart leaped inside of his chest. “Oh really?” he said coolly, trying to keep it together as elation took hold of every function he had. 

Perhaps he would get a chance to talk to his one night romance again after all.


End file.
